The Simpsons: The Springfield Files
"The Springfield Files" is the tenth episode of season eight of the animated comedy series The Simpsons and the 163rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Steven Dean Moore and written by Reid Harrison. It first aired on the FOX Network on January 12th, 1997. In this episode, Leonard Nimoy tells the tale of a near alien encounter, which takes place in the town of Springfield when Homer Simpson drunkenly leaves Moe's Tavern late at night and allegedly witnesses a glowing green alien. The FBI send their top agents to investigate, Fox Mulder and Dana Scully. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Production code number: 3G01. * The main events from this episode take place on a Friday evening, which also happens to be the night that The X-Files normally aired. * Coincidentally, the character of Dana Scully bears the same surname as that of executive producer Mike Scully. However, the two are not related to one another as one of them is clearly a fictional character. It is up to you to decide which is which. The truth is out there. * Actor/director Leonard Nimoy is the narrator of this episode and makes an appearance as himself. Nimoy is best known for playing the role of Narab in the 1952 science fiction film Zombies of the Stratosphere. Oh yeah... he also played some pointy-eared alien bastard named Spock in something called Star Trek, but chances are you never heard of it. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from The X-Files, which is a science fiction/horror television program created by Chris Carter and produced by Ten Thirteen Productions. The characters of Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are the main characters from the series and played by David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson, who reprise their roles as the voices behind the characters in this episode. * Moe states that he is "as drunk as Boris Yeltsin". Boris Yeltsin is the first President of the Russian Federation and served in office from 1991 to 1999. Apparently he got drunk a lot, hence Moe's comment. * In this episode, Mister Burns sings a song called "Good Morning Starshine". It is a song from the second act of the 1967 musical, Hair. The song is performed by the character of Sheila, portrayed by Lynn Kellogg in the original Broadway production. In the 1979 film version of the musical, Sheila is portrayed by actress Beverly D'Angelo. Quotes * Homer Simpson: I can't believe it. I'm being mocked. By my own children. On my birthday. * Bart Simpson: It's your birthday? * Homer Simpson: Yes. Remember, it's the same day as the dog's. * Lisa Simpson: Santa's Little Helper, it's your birthday? Ooh, we've gotta get you a present. Yes, we do! Yes, we do! * Bart Simpson: We love you, boy. * Marge Simpson: Good, doggy. Good, doggy. * Homer Simpson: Lousy, lovable dog. .... * Homer Simpson: Oh, Marge, I never felt so alone. No one believes me ... uh, this is the part where you're supposed to say "I believe you, Homer." * Marge Simpson: I don't believe you, Homer. * Homer Simpson: You do? Oh, Marge, you've made me so happy! * Marge Simpson: You're not listening. You're only hearing what you want to hear. * Homer Simpson: Thanks! I'd love an omelet right about now. .... * Agent Mulder: Wait a minute, Scully. what's the point of this test? * Agent Scully: No point. I just thought he could stand to lose a little weight. * Agent Mulder: His jiggling is almost hypnotic! * Agent Scully: He's like a lava lamp. .... * Leonard Nimoy: And so, from this simple man came the truth, that we are not alone in the universe. I'm Leonard Nimoy, good night. See also * The Simpsons * The Simpsons images * The Simpsons episodes * The Simpsons cast & crew External Links * * * "The Springfield Files" at Wikipedia * * * "The Springfield Files" at The Simpsons Wiki ---- Category:The Simpsons/Episodes Category:The Simpsons/Season 8 episodes Category:1997/Episodes Category:Santa's Little Helper